


A New Relationship

by misswildfire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly taking out Steven in Peridot's escape pod, Garnet, shaken returns to her room, attempting to process what she had nearly done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Relationship

Sure that Steven was tucked away in his bed sound asleep, Garnet quietly retreated to her room, wearily leaning against the door once it closed. Bringing one hand up to her face, she scrubbed it as if trying to wipe the thoughts that kept racing around her mind out. She been so blinded by fear and anger at the sheer idea of Peridot being on Earth that she hadn’t stopped to listen to the humans who had been trying to tell her that it was Steven in the escape pod. She nearly lost him tonight because of her actions. 

While he was part gem, he was human and small and so, so fragile. One hit from her could easily damage him beyond repair. She didn’t know what she would do if she lost him. 

The sight of him cowering in the pod from her hit had nearly broken her heart. If that human hadn’t stopped her in time, if she had destroyed that pod like she had intended in order to force Peridot back into her gem, she’d never be able to forgive herself. Garnet never wanted to be the cause of his pain, only ever wanting to be closer to him. It seemed as if every time she tried, it backfired on her. 

Yet he seemed fine. He had been able to get over the little fiasco about her future visions and easily accept that she was a fusion and wasn’t even mad at her about keeping it from him. Part of her had been worried that he wouldn’t have been able to accept even though he had been excited to see Pearl and Amethyst fuse and the fusion between herself and Amethyst. The only thing Steven had been worried about was making a good impression with Ruby and Sapphire. 

He was so much like his mother it astonished her. He had the same accepting love nature his mother did, always wanting to see the best in any creature, always giving second, third, fourth chances. He was the sunshine that shone through the clouds in her life, gave her purpose and a reason why to fight for this planet when she stumbled and lost her way. 

Given time and room to grow, Steven would turn into a wonderful friend and she could see all the possibilities of how their relationship could grow closer. She just had to have faith and trust in him.


End file.
